


I did it for you

by newtmasmultifandom



Category: Teenwolf - Fandom, mtv - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual, First Kiss, Gay, M/M, Terror, anuk-ite, curious, gabeandnolan, gabelikesnolan, im sorry but i dont know their last names. I'm not sure if ive ever even heard them, teenwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasmultifandom/pseuds/newtmasmultifandom
Summary: Gabe wants to protect Nolan.





	I did it for you

**Author's Note:**

> Cringe af, and short af, and idek what to say about this. It's horrible. And i'm still sick, i wrote it like inside 30 minutes. I had the idea, but I thought it would've been longer. I got really interested about GabexNolan tho. So might write few more. Longer ones even maybe. Probably. Most likely. And ones that aren't as cringe-y.

"What did you do?" Nolan asked as they walked inside the locker rooms. He noticed the blood in the cracked mirror. "What did you do, Gabe?" 

"I did it for you." Gabe simply said

"What? You shot up Scott's house for me? You did it for me?" Nolan stuttered out, gulping down his nervousness. What had Gabe meant? How in the deepest hell is that for Nolan?

"I did it for you. I told them it was you, I told her it was you." 

"You told her it was me?"

"Why do you think you're still alive?" Gabe said, crossing his arms. 

"So she thinks I shot up Scott's house? She doesn't think I'm useless now and decided to spare me?" Nolan gulped down again

"Yeah." Gabe said

"There were people there. Which weren't supernatural. They weren't werewolves or coyotes. They were human. They could've died. You risk killing innocent people to keep me safe?" Nolan says. "I'm not worth it. They're trying to keep the people safe we're trying to kill." 

"God damn it, Nolan. Like you don't get it, do you? We don't have a choice? Either we kill with them and for them, or they kill us. And they're not innocent. They're on their side, so they're just as bad as the supernatural." Gabe says, bit frustrated

"Is that what you honestly believe?" Nolan asks, his eyes widening

Gabe looks down. "It's what Monroe seems to think. Honestly speaking, I'm getting bit tired of all the threatening and testing and shooting. I just want to graduate." He says. "And you're the only person who matters to me in all of this." 

"I am?" 

"Yeah, like I risked killing innocent nonsupernatural people... In order to keep you from getting killed. I care about you. You're my friend. You can relate to what I'm going through, and the other way around. We're being blackmailed." Gabe says

"Did they believe I was the one behind the shooting?" Nolan says, looking down at his shaking hands. His hands were always pretty much shaking. 

Gabe walked to him, with this determined look on his face, like he had already decided something. "That's what she told me. I told her that you decided to prove that you got what it takes, to be a werewolf hunter. That you're worth something." 

"I'm not. I'm a murderer." Nolan says

"You're not." Gabe says assuring, while grabbing his hands. "You're afraid. It's the anuk-ite. It's causing the terror, and it's making people afraid and it's making people kill supernatural. It's making you afraid."

"It's not." Nolan starts, "I mean, yes, it's making me terrified. But I've always been afraid of everything. I'm pathetic." 

"You're not. Don't say that. I think you're brave." Gabe said, gazing into Nolan's eyes. Nolan bit his bottom lip. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Would have I gone to shoot up Scott's house and told Monroe if I didn't think you were worth saving? And even if she doesn't believe me. I'm going to protect you. And going to make her believe me." Gabe swore

"Why would you go through all that trouble?" Nolan asked

"Because.." Gabe started, his heart starting to beat faster.  
He was leaning closer to Nolan's face, staring at his lips. Lips he has wanted to smooch for ages now.  
He pressed forward, catching Nolan's lips with his. He moved his hands from Nolan's hands to his waist and pulled him a bit closer, moving his lips. Nolan decided to take a chance and kiss Gabe back. The incredibly handsome brunette dark eyed; Gabe. He put his hands on Gabe's chest before pushing forward, kissing him back, with bit force. Gabe smiled a bit, something Nolan had never seen him do. He's always so serious. The brunette kissed one more time with a force before pulling back, pulling on the smaller boy's bottom lip. 

"Because." 

"O-Okay. I can, I can definitely work with that." Nolan stuttered, looking shyly at Gabe. He smirked like he was so pleased with himself. And he kinda was. 

"Me too." Gabe let out, connecting their lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so yeah, as i said, cringe af. And short af. Definitely one of my worst one shots ive ever written. I'm sorry babe it was bad. I'm ill, and like i was so tired and cold all day and i was sleeping in the hospital and in the car. And i slept for 3 hours when i got home so.. Anyway, dedicated to @thiamsbitch on instagram. If you ship thiam, definitely check that account out. The owner is really cute and nice.


End file.
